The Love-Bugs
by Assena
Summary: Hey it's my first YaKari (yes I know, yakari not yamari) so if you don't like YaKari don't read it. The Digidestined return to the digiworld 5 years after season 01 (ignore season 02, 'k?) and Kari is hiding a secret in the face of a strange enemy... R&R!


"The Love-Bugs" 

Autors note: This is my fan fic for you to read and enjoy, purely for entertainment and pleasure. I don't own digimon, so don't sue me or anything. 

Matt played his harmonica and gazed out over the lake. It sure was beautiful. He was only sorry that he couldn't bring his guitar with him this time. It was really odd how they had all got here. One minute they had all been in the park, meeting up and being pleasantly surprised when Mimi showed up, the next they were sucked back here in that wave thing. Oh well, their mission would be apparent soon enough. And it was good to be with Gabumon again. He sighed and drifted away as his music echoed across the water. 

Kari smiled as she listened to Matt's music. She did love to listen to it, and always had, ever since she had first met him when she was eight. Five years later, and it was her favourite music. But then, Matt was her favourite guy. She loved the way the sun shone in his golden hair, she loved the way he laughed or smiled, she loved the way he did everything. In fact, she was pretty sure that she loved him. She did like TK, but only as a friend. He was her best friend, and sometimes he was the only one who understood what she felt, but she was definitely in love with Matt, and she wasn't Tai's little sister for nothing. She could be as stubborn and as determined as Tai when she wanted something. And she would get him. She'd just have to be patient. But for now, she could still listen to his music and dream of the day. 

Tai felt great. He was back in the digiworld, with his best friends, and he was going to ask Sora out any day now. He just couldn't find the right moment. He surveyed the countryside with his mini-telescope, hoping to find something important. "Well Tai? Seen anything?" called Agumon. " 

Not yet," Tai replied. 

Valentimon smiled as she watched the digi-destined through her secret surveillance cameras that she had hidden around the world. She would find their weaknesses and would use them to bring their own downfall. All she had to do was find them. And she was good at that. She could see just by the look on the smallest girl's face that she was in love with the tall blonde one who was playing the music. She certainly could build on that. The one with the brown hair who was up the tree was going to ask out that tall girl with the short hair, and she liked him back. She could also tell that he didn't like the blonde one as much as he should, and that they argued a lot. Yes, that was very useful. Valentimon smiled. 

"Go! My little canoodling creepies," she called, and several little bugs buzzed off into the night. "That will fix them." 

Matt wandered back to camp. He felt calm and happy. 

"So Gabumon, how's it been for you here in the digiworld?" he asked his digital companion. Gabumon nodded. 

"I've missed you Matt. Things were pretty weird here for a while, but they seem to have calmed," he replied. Matt nodded. They strolled back in to camp together. The girls were all sitting around the camp fire, chatting happily.. Kari looked up and smiled as he came in. He smiled back. Suddenly a sharp pain throbbed in his ankle, then disappeared. "Ow!" he said. Kari frowned. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Matt felt weird. His head felt funny, and a bit dazed, like it had cotton wool in it. He looked at Kari, and the wool seemed to vanish. He had never felt so wonderful in his life! He felt happy and peaceful. And he could see a brown-haired angel sitting by the fire. He smiled at her. 

"Nothing. I feel fine." 

Just then Tai walked back in to camp. He smiled atSora as he sat down. Sora smiled back. Matt sat down too. He was at peacewith the whole world, even Tai. Everyone was pretty tired, so soon they were all asleep and dreaming. 

Tai woke up first. That had been a wonderful dream! He was quite happy, until he stood up. His eye fell on Matt. He stared. Sora, Mimi and Kari were all snuggled right up against Matt, and he was SMILING!!! Tai was shocked. How DARE Matt steal his girlfriend! He marched over to Matt and kicked him.. Matt woke up with a start, waking the girls. 

"Ow!" exclaimed Matt. 

"What was that for?" Tai glared at him. 

"You disgust me. Stealing MY girlfriend." Sora glared. 

"You never asked me out, so I'm not your girlfriend. I like Matt now.." 

"Me too!" cried Mimi, standing up. Matt's jaw dropped. Kari stood and walked back to the fire. She should have known that she wouldn't have a chance with Matt. Maybe she should date Izzy NO! she shook away the idea.. Matt and Matt only! Forever! So there! There was a niggling voice in her head that was beginning to bug her. It was saying, "You love Izzy, not Matt! Get over him and go to Izzy!" 

Suddenly she yelled out, "No! Go away! Stop it!" and ran away into the trees. Tai watched her go. He turned to Matt. 

"Now look what you've done!" he yelled. 

Matt scowled and yelled back, "I would NEVER do anything to hurt Kari! She's my friend! And I l like her like a little sister!" Matt stopped himself from saying "love" just in time. Tai glared fiercely at him. Matt glared back. Mimi and Sora stood next to Matt and glared at Tai. Matt turned to them. 

"Okay you guys, stop this stupid game." 

"What game?" asked Mimi, gazing at him lovingly. "Yeah," agreed Sora. "This is serious." Matt stepped back, confused. Tai swung a punch at Matt, landing it on his shoulder. Matt turned to him, and soon they were having a hard out fight. Mimi and Sora cheered Matt on. Izzy and Joe looked at each other, puzzled. 

"Something's going on here that I don't quite get," said Joe. 

"I agree. I thought Sora liked Tai. I guess my hypothesis was wrong," agreed Izzy. 

TK had followed Kari when she disappeared. He found her crying by a log. Gatomon sat next to her, trying to comfort her. TK put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Don't cry Kari," he soothed. "Tai and Matt fight all the time." 

"It's not that," she sobbed. "It'soh I can't say it." She cried harder. 

"Come on Kari," said TK. "Lets go back to camp." Kari nodded and stood up, Gatomon on her shoulder. They took a few steps, when suddenly the ground opened up under them. They tumbled downwards into blackness. 

TK sat up. He looked around. He couldn't see anything. Kari lay on the ground next to him, unconscious. 

"Patamon?" TK called. 

"I'm here, TK," Patamon replied, flying over to him. "Where are we?" 

"I don't know," Gatomon said, sitting up and shaking her ears. 

"I'm going to go and check this place out," said TK. "Gatomon, stay with Kari. Come on Patamon." He stood up and walked towards a distant light, with Patamon right behind him. There was a door in the wall, so he pushed it open and went through it. He followed a long corridor. Finally he came to another door. Slowly he opened it and peered in. All around the walls were bugs of all different colours, shapes and sizes. At the other side was another door.. 

"Patamon, do you like bugs?" "Not especially, except for Tentomon." 

"Oh." TK stepped in the door. Gingerly he stepped across the floor. A bug dropped in his hair. "EEWW!" he yelled. "Gick!" 

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" A patch of bugs disappeared from the door. TK and Patamon went for it as fast as they could. They opened the door, got through it, and slammed it behind them. "Whew, that was close," sighed TK. 

"Um, TK?" Patamon murmured. "Where are we now?" They were surrounded by machinery and screens and buttons on all sides. They wandered through the hall, looking around. On some of the various screens they saw their friends.. TK looked at one of them. Tai was sitting, looking furious, with various cuts and scratches on his person. TK glanced at another. On it Matt was looking scared. He was running as fast as he could. 

"HELP ME!!!!" yelled Matt. He was running as fast as he could to get away from the two girls who were pursuing him for all they were worth. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" 

"Do you think we should help him?" Joe asked. 

"Negative. Guys notoriously enjoy this sort of thing." "Oh. Righty-oh then." 

TK walked to another door. He peeped around it. Inside was a strange digimon. It was pink, and looked like a giant insect. It had a whole lot of other little pink bugs surrounding it, and it was watching a lot of screens, showing the digi-destined on them. It was laughing evilly. 

"What's that?" TK whispered to Patamon. 

"I think it's Valentimon. She's a love-bug digimon," Patamon whisperedback. 

"I will destroy them all! What fun," she said. 

"We've got to stop her!" whispered TK to Patamon. "Yes, but how?" 

"HELP ME PULEEEEEEASE!!!!" bellowed Matt. His foot caught on a tree root and he tripped. Mimi and Sora caught up quickly, and grabbed Matt where he lay, sprawled in the dirt. They started trying to kiss him, pulling at his clothes. 

"HEEEEEEEELP!!!!" he screamed. 

"TK?" A voice quietly called to him. He turned. Kari and Gatomon were tiptoeing towards him. He smiled and waved to her, motioning for her to stay quiet. Valentimon checked all her screens. 

"Where are those two little ones?" She rechecked all her screens, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Where have those little rats gone?" she shrieked. 

"WHERE?!?" A small bug buzzed upwards and turned to the door. TK ducked back. It flew through the door. TK stuck out a foot and squashed it. Valentimon turned. The door was flung open. 

"There you are." TK and Kari both cowered back. "So you want to play, do you? Let's play Truth or Dare. I go first." 

Matt yelled as Mimi pulled his shirt up over his head. Sora started on his pants. He kicked and struggled as much as he could, but to no avail. Their combined strength was too much. "HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!" 

"Dare, Kari. Tell the truth too all your precious friends about your truelove." 

"What!" Kari was shocked. "How didyou know?" 

"I have my ways. Now do it." The walls shimmered and vanished. They were all standing a small distance away from camp. Suddenly a yell split the air.. 

"SOMEONE GIVE US A HAND WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME!!!" 

"What's that?" TK looked around. "It sounded like Matt." They ran towards the sound. What they saw surprised them. Matt was lying on the ground, struggling to keep his pants on. Mimi and Sora were tugging on them from the other end, pulling with all their might. TK jumped in fright. As his foot came down, he squashed one of the bugs which scurried around Valentimon. Almost immediately Izzy came running to help Matt. TK thought to himself. He came to a conclusion, then squashed another bug. Joe came running. He squashed another, and Tai grouchily came to help. 

Valentimon waved her fingers. A bug flew up and bit Kari. 

"Ow!" she exclaimed. 

"Tell them now, Kari!" 

"I'M IN LOVE WITH MATT!!!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her. 

"Whaaa" said Tai. 

"You what?" asked TK. He felt quite muddled. He was very shocked, and happy for his brother, but there was no way he had been expecting that. 

Kari blushed deeply, and said, "I wasn't meaning to say that." Matt's concentration had slipped, but unfortunately, so had his pants. Mimi and Sora were quickly gaining the advantage. 

"A BIT OF HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!!" TK smashed his foot down on two bugs quite savagely. Mimi and Sora both let go so suddenly that they flew one way, and Matt flew the other. Matt quickly pulled his pants back up, and grabbed and pulled on his shirt too. Mimi rubbed her head, and Sora jumped up. 

"What happened?" she asked. Tai grinned, relieved. 

"Some thing very weird. But first, will you go out with me?" 

"And about time too! I thought that you'd never ask!" Sora cried, and leaned forward and flung her arms around his neck. TK suddenly madly started squishing bugs, left, right and center. Patamon joined in. Matt sat, stunned. Kari was in love with him? Who would have thought. 

"What happened to me?" asked Mimi. 

"You were bitten by one of Valentimon's bugs. It made you in love with Matt," explained TK. 

"Oh dear. I don't suppose I made a fool of myself?" she asked hopefully. 

"Umof course not, Mimi," he replied. 

Matt sighed. Those bugs must have something else in their bites, because, now that he thought about it, he realised that he really liked Kari an awful lot, and not just as a friend. "Kari" 

Valentimon looked around. Everyone was being far too loving. Aargh! It's all too much! Too much true love! 

"BUGS FLY!!" 

"Not a chance!" The digimon stood before her. "Blue Blaster!" "Pepper Breath!" 

"Spiral Twister!" 

"Boom Bubble!" 

"Poison Ivy!" 

"Lightning Claw! 

"Fish Power!" 

"Super Shocker!" 

One by one the bugs were destroyed. 

"NOOOO!! YOU CAN'T!!" The attacks turned on her and she was deleted. 

Everyone started to head back to camp. Kari hung back, embarrassed. She kept her eyes firmly on her feet. She didn't notice Matt drop back next to her, until he put his hand on her arm. Then she started in surprise. Matt's voice spoke into her ear, soothing her. Slowly the embarrassed flush turned into a blush of pleasure, and her frown turned into a smile. She stopped and looked into his eyes. He nodded, and leaned down to her. She stood on her tiptoes and their lips met. 

Tai sat by their fire. Sora leaned against him, smiling happily. Matt gazed into the flames, a faint smile on his face. Kari sat between him and Tai. He glanced at her and she smiled back. Tai narrowed his eyes at them. Matt put his arm around Kari, and she nestled against him, sighing with pleasure. Gatomon snuggled next to her, and Kari stroked her head. Tai growled menacingly. Kari just poked her tongue out at him. Matt grinned. Finally he'd got one over on Tai, as well as something very sweet for himself. This return to the digiworld wasn't entirely bad. 

THE END!! 


End file.
